


Трудности перевода

by few_words



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance/Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/few_words/pseuds/few_words
Summary: Люди часто говорят то, что не нужно, когда думают, что их никто не слушает





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost in Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/334941) by ShinobiShan. 



1\. Ричард Докинз очень умный мужчина, который пишет замечательные книги. Если Вы готовы к новым открытиям – почитайте его истории…

2\. Город в Великобритании 

Глава 1

Наруто закинул ноги на приборную панель такси и читал последнюю изданную книгу Ричарда Докинза (1). День был прекрасным, его светлые волосы блестели от попадающих солнечных лучей. Спустя какое-то время чтения одной и той же страницы, молодой человек закрыл книгу и вздохнул. Он скучал по Японии. 

Сначала этого года, как он начал жить в Дувре, он еще ни разу не слышал японский. Да, он был блондином и свободно говорил на английском, поэтому его не воспринимали как иностранца, но он все равно скучал по дому. 

Неожиданный стук в окошко отвлек парня от своих мыслей. Наруто быстро опустил ноги и открыл окно. Бледнокожий мужчина с иссине-черными волосами и хмурым взглядом смотрел на него.

\- Пассажиров берете? – спросил его брюнет.

Наруто заметил, что мужчина что-то говорил, но ни слова не услышал, потому что был слишком увлечен рассматривая молодого человека. Мужчина был красив. Сопоставив внешний вид и взгляд, Наруто решил называть его Красивым Эмо.

Наруто заметил, что Красивое Эмо замолчал и теперь смотрел на него.

\- Простите, что?

\- Я спросил, берешь ли ты пассажиров? – как-то раздраженно повторил Красивое Эмо.

\- А, да… Конечно, - Наруто нервно потер шею. 

Мужчина был не только красив, но и раздражительным.

\- Чудесно. Мне с друзьями нужно быстро доехать до порта, - кивнул он на стоящих позади двух мужчин. 

Один выглядел как более зрелая версия Красивого Эмо, другой парень был длинноволосым шатеном с необычно серыми глазами.

\- Наш паром отправляется через полчаса. Успеешь? 

Наруто дерзко усмехнулся.

\- Конечно, успею. 

Блондин вышел из машины и помог мужчинам с чемоданами.

\- Добе, - скучающе буркнул Красивое Эмо и подошел к своим вещам.

Наруто забрал его чемодан и замер. Он только что сказал: «Добе»? Нет… быть не может. 

Скорее всего, тоскующий по дому мозг издевается над ним.

Двое других мужчин приветственно кивнули Наруто и высокий, напоминающий зрелую версию Красивого Эмо, парень подтолкнул к нему чемоданы.

\- Давай быстрее, блонди, а то опоздаем. 

\- Итачи, не груби, парень пообещал, что довезет нас вовремя. 

Наруто разве что только не расплавился от нахлынувших эмоций. Красивый Эмо защищал его.

\- Ух, нам лучше отправляться. – закрывая багажник промямлил Наруто и, наконец, сел за руль. 

Красивое Эмо сел рядом с ним, а двое других разместились на пассажирских сидениях сзади. 

Наруто осторожно, но достаточно быстро ехал по улицам города, сосредоточившись на дороге, пока чуть ли резко не дал по тормозам, услышав японскую речь Итачи.

\- Саске, перестань глазеть на парня, будь добр. Со стороны выглядит, будто ты его сейчас съешь.

Глаза Наруто расширись от услышанного, но он все так вел машину.

\- Закройся, Итачи. Я не глазею на него. 

Красивое Эмо, Саске, так же ответил ему на японском.

\- Как скажешь, маленький братик, - засмеялся Итачи.

\- А я бы съел, - вдруг сказал длинноволосый парень.

Саске рыкнул.

\- Лапы прочь, Неджи. Я первым его увидел.

Наруто покраснел и кинул взгляд на Саске, который в ответ подозрительно посмотрел на него. Блондин быстро отвел взгляд на дорогу и сильнее схватился за руль. Как он его еще не сломал от силы?!

\- Видишь ли, я знаю тебя слишком хорошо, Саске… и только глянь, он читает Ричарда Докинза. Уверен, он единственный кто читает подобные книжки, - усмехнулся Итачи.

Саске перевел взгляд на книгу, лежавшую над приборной панелью и замер.

\- Черт, эта новая история. У меня ее еще нет…

\- Почему бы тебе не спросить, не одолжит ли он ее тебе. И между прочим можешь спросить не одолжит ли он тебе себя, - засмеялся Неджи. 

\- Закройся! – немного громче чем следовало сказал Саске. 

\- Неа, пока не признаешь.

\- Признать, что?

\- Что он тебе понравился, - сказал Итачи.

\- …

\- И, то ты бы его поцеловал прямо здесь, будь у тебя такая возможность, -добавил Неджи. 

\- …

\- Признайся, Саскееееее, - протянули мужчины.

\- Хорошо! Он горяч! Я бы трахнул его прямо на месте, если бы мы не ехали в машине! Счастливы?

\- Кайф! – Итачи и Неджи улыбнулись ему в ответ.

После этого в салоне воцарилась тишина, и до порта доехали в тишине и за рекордное время.

Как только такси притормозило Саске выскочил из салона, а Наруто вышел помочь достать чемоданы. 

\- Спасибо, то довез нас вовремя, - на идеальном английском сказал Саске.

\- Без проблем, я же пообещал, - Наруто улыбнулся брюнету в ответ. 

Оба парня смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, пока Итачи не прочистил свое горло, привлекая внимание на себя. 

\- Нам лучше поторопится, паром скоро отправляется. Пошли, маленький братик.

Кивнув в ответ, Саске вздохнул и, забрав свой чемодан, последовал за Итачи.

Наруто несколько секунд смотрел на удаляющиеся фигуры мужчин, пока мозг пытался найти какое-то решение. Он не мог позволить Красивому Эмо уплыть и ничего ему не сказать. Быстро открыв дверь водительского сидения, блондин схватил книгу, достал ручку с кармана и начал писать на обратной стороне обложки. 

**Для человека, который тоже читает Ричарда Докинза.**

**Я знаю, что твой паром прибудет в Лондон через два дня, я могу быть там.**

**Вот мой номер…**

Он осторожно выписал номер телефона и подбежал к парому. Блондин видел, как Саске поднимался по трапу. 

\- Сэр! Сэр, вы кое-что забыли!

Саске повернулся на голос и увидел Наруто, машущим книгой в руке. Сначала Саске ничего не понял, но затем осознание накрыло его.

Охрана остановила Наруто. 

\- Эй, эй, эй, только пассажиры, парень.

\- Просто передайте эту книгу, мужчина забыл ее в салоне.

Наруто указал на Саске.

Охрана кивнула и взяла книгу; Наруто следил, как мужчина подходит к брюнету и отдает ему ее. 

Взяв книгу из рук охраны, Саске еще раз посмотрел на Наруто и затем скрылся на пароме. 

Блондин вернулся к своему такси и уехал домой. Он пробыл там несколько часов, нервно расхаживая по комнате, пока не решил, что ему следует выпить. Выйдя из дома, парень сел в свое такси и поехал в любимый паб, где заказал пиво с бургером. А пока он ждал свой заказ, шестеренки мозга начали ускоренно работать. 

_Наверное, у него есть девушка._

_Наверное, он просто шутил?_

_О чем он подумает, когда поймет, что я понял весь их разговор?_

_Наверное, он рассердится._

_Наверное, он сказал все те вещи, чтобы брат отстал от него._

Наконец, принесли его заказ, и он одним глотком выпил пиво. Бургер был вкусным и сочным, и теплым. Всего на минутку он смог забыть об сегодняшнем дне. Но счастье длилось недолго. В кармане завибрировал телефон и реальность снова поглотила его. Наруто тут же усмехнулся прочитанному сообщению.

**Спасибо за книгу. Увидимся через два дня.**

**Саске.**

Наруто улыбнулся и еще немного откусил бургера, а затем написал ответ.

**До встречи.**


	2. II

Глава 2

**POV Саске**

Саске медленно поднимался по трапу, слушая о каком-то споре между Итачи и Неджи. Обычно, парню было скучно с этими двумя, но в этот раз у него были другие дела, поэтому он не очень-то их замечал в этот раз.

Брюнет поймал себя на мысли, что как-то навязчиво вспоминает блондинистого водителя такси и, что его почему-то тянет к нему. Почему? Он не знал. Но в присутствии парня он чувствовал себя спокойно, что-то в нем было такое, что напоминало Саске о доме. 

Вдруг, Саске будто выдернули из своих мыслей. Кто-то звал его.

\- Сэр! Сэр, вы забыли!

Он медленно повернул голову в сторону шума и увидел блондина напротив парома, который махал книгой. Саске заметил, как тот переговорил о чем-то с охранником у трапа. В руках у блондина в руках была та самая книга Ричарда Докинза. И Саске вдруг понял. 

_Он знает, что я хочу эту книгу._

_Значит, он нас понял._

_О Боже, значит, он понял меня._

_И значит, он понял, что я хочу его._

_Вот черт._

Пока Саске обдумывал свои проблемы, охранник уже донес к нему книгу. Брюнет перевел взгляд на блондина еще раз, прежде чем толпа пассажиров парома не затолкала его внутрь. 

\- И что это такое было, маленький братик? – Итачи озадаченно смотрел на книгу.

Саске хотел было что-то ответит, но мозг, кажется, ненадолго отключил такую функцию.

\- Разве не очевидно? – Вместо брюнета ответил Неджи, забирая книгу у застывшего друга. – А блонди то не плох в японском, - махая книгой перед лицом Итачи, ответил парень.

Итачи на мгновение застыл, а затем усмехнулся младшему брату. 

\- Тааааак неловко. Ну, зато у тебя есть новая книга.

Итачи еще несколько секунд подождал ответа от брата, но тот кажется все еще не мог и слова сказать, и, обняв за плечи, потащил в каюту.

\- Не волнуйся об этом, Саске. Вы больше не увидитесь. 

Эти слова, кажется, успокоили Саске, и он наконец смог говорить.

\- Ага, ты прав…

~*~

Несколькими часами позже, уже лежа в кровати, Саске никак не мог уснуть, все вспоминая прошедший день. Расстроенный внезапной бессонницей, парень схватил книгу с прикроватного столика и начал ее крутить в руках и аметил какую-то надпись с обратной стороны обложки. От удивления он широко открыл глаза. Сердце стучало как ненормальное и он поднялся с кровати. 

_Так блонди, Наруто, хочет встретиться? Это… охуенно!_

_Или нет?_

_Что именно я знаю об этом парне? Кроме того, то он чертовски красивый и читает Ричарда Докинза, и говорит на японском, и водитель такси…_

_Ладно, знаю немного. Может он серийный убийца, охотящийся на наивных японских туристов!_

Пытаясь привести мысли в порядок, мозг Саске уже все решил за него. Подойдя к кровати, он схватил телефон. Какой же он идиот. Быстро написав ответ, стараясь не выглядеть нетерпеливым и уставился на отосланное сообщение. 

Выключив телефон, он лег на кровать.

Он приехал в другую страну во время каникули красивый мужчина захотел встретится с ним. Почему бы и нет? Он же не собирался оставаться в Англии навсегда, так почему бы не повеселиться? Попытка не пытка.

С этими мыслями он закрыл глаза, лег поудобней и понял, что бабочки в животе никак не поспособствуют ему сегодня уснуть.

****

Два дня спустя

**POV Наруто**

Наруто посмотрел на часы, наверное, уже в сотый раз за последнюю минуту. Все еще 14:58. Паром приплывает в 15:00. Значит, у него есть еще две минуты. Две минуты, чтобы осознать какая же это плохая идея и скрыться куда-нибудь. Но, по этой же причине, он не мог заставить себя уйти. Была одна вещь, которая зацепила его в Красивом Эмо (да, он все еще называл его так, хоть и знал настоящее имя) и никак не отпускала. Поэтому, он будет стоять. 

Снова посмотрел на часы, 14:59. Еще минута…

Внезапно загудел паром и Наруто выплыл из мира грез и рассуждений. Ну, бежать поздно. 

**POV Саске**

Саске посмотрел на свое отражение, наверное, в сотый раз за последнюю минуту. Все так же дерьмово. Узнав, что у него морская болезнь, младший Учиха провел весь путь в Лондон в компании унитаза. В конечном счете, его вредный братец поискал и таки нашел таблетки. Но ущерб был непоправим. Как результат, в зеркале на него смотрел уставший парень, с черными кругами под глазами с слишком бледной кожей, даже для Учих.

Саске перевел взгляд на часы. 14:45.

\- Боже, я встречу Наруто через две минуты, а я выгляжу как король умертвий, -громко простонал Саске.

\- Король? Боже упаси. Максимум, на кого ты выглядишь, так это на невзрачного слугу короля.

Неожиданно за дверью раздался голос Итачи Учиха.

\- Может, заткнешься, Итачи? – Саске снова посмотрел на свое отражение и завыл от безысходности. 

\- Если бы ты проглотил всю свою гордость и позволил нанести немного макияжа, не было бы таких проблем, - Итачи прислонился к дверному косяку и посмотрел на свои ногти. 

\- В миллионный раз – нет! Ты не подойдешь ко мне, придурок! В последний раз, когда ты наносил мне макияж, меня арестовали за подозрение в проституции! – закричал Саске.

\- Эй, ну, зато ты знаешь, что выглядишь горячо, - между прочим буркнул Итачи.

\- Девушка-проститутка, Итачи! - рыкнул младший брат.

\- Ну да, признаю, я нанес немного больше теней, чем следовало, но что еще сказать? Я художник!

\- А, по-моему, садист, - буркнул Саске и открыл дверь. – Ладно, но только базу и подводку для глаз. Понял?

Глаза Итачи засверкали от удовольствия. 

\- Да, сэр.

~*~

На часах было 15:10 и никакого Красивого Эмо в поле его зрения. Наруто уже начал думать, что каким-то невероятным образом перепутал расписание парома, чего точно не могло быть. Последние два дня он только и делал, то пялился на него. Глупые мысли начали зарождаться в голове блондина. С самого начала это была тупая идея. Красивое Эмо, наверное, поменял свое мнение и понял насколько это глупо. Вот же я болван!

\- Болван, болван, болван. 

Блондин одновременно кричал и бился лбом о руль своего такси.

\- Знаешь, я не врач, но уверен, что такие удары о голову не приведут ни к чему хорошему.

Наруто подпрыгнул на месте. Повернув голову, он увидел Саске, с легкой ухмылкой на губах.

За эти два дня, Наруто так и не прорепетировал момент их встречи! Решив игнорировать сказанное парнем, Узумаки улыбнулся и медленно вышел с машины. 

\- Как дорога? 

Наруто подошел к парню и обнял его за талию. По другую сторону он увидел Итачи и Неджи, садившихся в другое такси. Ухмыляясь, парни подняли в воздух большие пальцы. 

Все еще улыбаясь, блондин выпустил из объятий брюнета и, взяв его чемодан, положил его в багажник. 

_Крутой, спокойный и собранный Узумаки, давай милый!_

Мысленно напомнил себе Наруто.

Саске все пытался понять почему парень улыбался и смеялся, пока не повернулся и не увидел Неджи с братом, весело смеющихся и многообещающе двигая бедрами.

\- Господи, ну и дети же.

Саске прикрыл ладонью глаза.

Услышав смех блондина, он открыл глаза и увидел открытую пассажирскую дверь. 

\- Ну, просто они уверены, что мы этим и займемся, - сказал Наруто, впервые заговорив на японском.

\- Почему ты не сказал, что говоришь по-японски? – спросил Учиха.

\- Почему ты не спрашивал?

\- Ты блондин. – Саске сказал так, будто это все объясняет.

\- И?  
\- Ты не выглядишь как японец.

\- Да, не выгляжу, - вздохнув, Наруто медленно провел рукой по светлым волосам и затем протянул ладонь к мужчине, напротив. 

\- Нужно было это сделать раньше, но что же. Меня зовут Узумаки Наруто, рад познакомится. 

Саске нерешительно протянул свою в ответ. Рука блондина была мягкой и теплой. 

\- Учиха Саске…

\- Ну, Учиха-сан, чем бы вы хотели заняться? Пообедать, сходить в кино, на экскурсию? - мягко и тепло улыбнулся Узумаки.

\- Ум…пообедать. Обед звучит хорошо. – Саске немного нервничал.

Учиха вздрогнул, когда блондин прикоснулся к его подбородку. Наруто приподнял лицо мужчины и посмотрел на пару обворожительных глаз.

\- Обед звучит идеально. О, и не подумай, что я груб, но выглядишь ты дерьмово… а твоя подводка размазалась.

Еще раз улыбнувшись, блондин завел машину.

\- Во что я вляпался-то, а? – Саске изогнул бровь.

Наконец, они выехали из порта.


End file.
